A Lavender Rose
by W. R. Winters
Summary: A lavender rose's meaning is 'Enchantment, love at first sight' It's Valentine's Day and Rapunzel's friends urged freshmen Rapunzel to come to Corona High's Valentine's Dance to meet a special someone. What happens when she catches the eye of Corona High's sophomore heartthrob; you? Rapunzel x Male Reader the first of it's kind. Modern high school AU. One-shot, but that may change.


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone(well at least those of you that decided to read this story)!**

**I know it's a few days early, but I didn't think I was going to be able to find the time to publish this with it being my sister's birthday tomorrow and that I'll probably be busy on the actual Valentine's Day.**

**Now normally I'd publish a story inside a different fandom, but I thought I'd jump around a bit, and I got inspiration for this story while working on one of my **_**Frozen**_** stories, and I think it could be a good story. And with Valentine's Day approaching I thought I'd be the perfect time to publish it.**

**Now without further ado… Welcome to the **_**first ever**_** Rapunzel x Male Reader story on Fanfiction.**

**This is a Tangled story, but there will be other characters in it as well, and forgive me if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Tangled**_**.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Rapunzel never really cared about Valentine's Day before, but now that she was attending her freshmen year at Corona High and seeing all the different couples in the halls more frequently because of the approaching holiday she was starting to notice how much she cared about how she didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with.

"Hey Rapunzel!" the blonde turned and saw her friends Tooth and Astrid waving her over. She smiled, waved back and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, happy Valentine's Day." She said.

"Thanks you too, I just feel so excited about this year." Tooth said, that was no surprise.

"Of course you are," Astrid said voicing Rapunzel's thoughts, "I certainly don't know what your big deal is."

"Easy for you to say when you already have a boyfriend Astrid." Tooth said causing Astrid's cheeks to go a little pink, Tooth smiled satisfied, "So what about you Rapunzel, have any special plans for Valentine's Day."

She shook her head, "No, I think I'm just going to paint at home." She said and Tooth was shaking her head after hearing the word 'paint', "What?"

"C'mon Rapunzel you can't spend your free time painting all the time." Tooth said twirling a strand of dark brown hair with the ends dyed green and purple, "It's Valentine's Day you should be socializing, flirting with boys, going on dates." Rapunzel was thinking about how her friend should've been named Cupid instead of Toothiana.

Rapunzel looked at Astrid, "As much as I hate to say it, I'm with Tooth on this one."

Tooth nodded, "See even Astrid thinks so," Rapunzel wasn't looking convinced, "okay how about this. There's a Valentine's Dance after school today, if you at least go to that we'll leave you alone about all this Valentine's Day stuff. Deal?" Rapunzel considered it for a moment, "I'm sure a lot of cute guys will be there, you might even get a chance at dancing with (Y/N)." Rapunzel's ears perked at the mention of your name.

Rapunzel had never met you in person, but she had heard a lot about you from a lot of the girls around the school. You were really cute, smart and also a little on the rebellious side. She'd go to the dance, but she didn't think she was going to end up dancing with anyone.

* * *

You were running as fast as you can dirt marking your hands, jeans and shoes. The adrenaline was pumping and you were enjoying the excitement and the thrill of what you just pulled. Your (E/C) eyes glinting with success. When you were sure you had made a big enough distance you leaned your back against a tree catching your breath. You ran a hand through your (H/C) hair not seeming to care about the dirt on your hands.

"(Y/N) you survived." A voice said and you turned to see your friends Jack and Hiccup, "did you get them?"

"Was that doubt I detected?" You asked with a chuckle and held up a hand revealing two beautiful red roses, "Two perfect roses from Beast's private garden, as requested." You said handing a rose to each of them. Beast was the local florist that took pride in his roses. He was a romantic at heart, but he had a bit of a temper most people were scared off and priced his best roses at prices too high for high school kids to afford. So Jack and Hiccup came to you for help, and help them you did.

"I can see why he charges so much for them, he certainly takes good care of them." Hiccup said admiring the flower.

"What's even more admirable is how you were able to sneak in there and get out undetected." Jack pointed out.

"It was nothing," you said, you knew it was a big risk, but Hiccup and Jack had their eyes set on give a rose on a special girl, and that made it worth it, but they owe you big time, "just remember you guys owe me for this." You said as you started to walk away.

"You're still going to the dance right?" Hiccup asked.

Jack laughed, "Oh c'mon Hic, since when has the great heartthrob (Y/N) (L/N) missed a dance?" you smiled but didn't reply you only looked down at the rose you grabbed for yourself just in case you met a special girl at the dance.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come Flynn?" you asked your best friend. You and Eugene, but you called him Flynn, grew up together in the same orphanage and you two were partners in crime practically. You were dressed up in a slim black suit and were ready to go, but you wanted to make sure whether or not Flynn was coming.

He shook his head, "No thanks, I don't want to steal all the attention. I think I'll let all the other guys get a chance at the ladies."

You rolled your eyes, classic response for Flynn, "Yeah if they're not swooning over me I'm sure they will be plenty of chances for them." Personally there were times were you _didn't_ enjoy all the attention of the girls at school. You were a sophomore and yet sometimes even a few of the senior girls showed some interested in you. You grabbed the rose you had been hiding and headed toward the door.

Flynn chuckled, "You might be right, just be sure to choose the right girl to dance with. We don't want a repeat of the Halloween Disaster."

You groaned, "I thought we agreed never to mention that." You said going out the door Flynn's laughing continuing even after you closed the door.

* * *

Rapunzel looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a pink dress with a skirt that ended slightly above her knees. She had straitened her blond hair and it fell to the middle of her back. She wished she could do something about the hair above her eyes, but she knew she would just be wasting time.

"You look absolutely beautiful dear," a voice said behind her, it was Rapunzel's mother Gothel. Rapunzel turned around.

"You think so." She said playing with the fabric of her skirt.

She nodded, "I just hope you're not trying to impress someone. I wouldn't want anyone to steal you from me."

Rapunzel giggled, "Mom I'm 15, I don't think anybody's going to 'steal' me," she said to reassure Gothel, "can you give me a ride to the school?"

"Of course," Gothel said going to grab her keys and her purse.

* * *

Gothel pulled over alongside the curb in front of the school, "Just remember if you feel uncomfortable just give me a call and I'll be right over."

"Mom I'll be fine." Rapunzel said as she got out of the car, "you worry too much."

"I'm a mother it's my job," she said, "have a nice time dear, and before you get a boyfriend be sure I meet him first." Rapunzel blushed as she closed the door. She turned to the school and walked toward the decorated entrance.

* * *

The dance wasn't as bad as Rapunzel thought it would, she still hasn't danced with anyone, but she was fine sticking to the sidelines with her friends.

"C'mon Rapunzel, what's the point of going to a dance if you don't dance with someone?" Tooth encouraged. Her hair was held back by a feathered headband and she was dressed in a green dress with some feathers on it. Astrid was with them too, her outfit was simple with a red shirt and a matching skirt with her blonde hair done in a braid.

"You said you wouldn't bug me about this stuff if I came." Rapunzel defended.

"She does have a point Tooth." Astrid said. Rapunzel was glad that Astrid was on her side, but that changed after hiccup, Astrid's boyfriend, asked her to dance because he suggested a slow song. She accepted and they went over to the dance floor.

"See, if Astrid can dance at one of these things so can you." Tooth said, Rapunzel looked over Tooth's shoulder and was surprised. Jack Frost was coming their way, "What are you looking at?" her question was answered when Jack came up behind her and cleared his throat. She turned around, "Jack?" she asked out of surprise. Rapunzel was surprised she could still speak, considering the fact she had a large crush of Jack.

He flashed Tooth a smile filled with perfect white teeth, "I was just wondering if you could show me the prettiest girl I could dance with," Tooth looked a little disappointed, "well I'm sure you can't, unless of course you look in the mirror." Rapunzel 'awed' at the comment and Tooth's cheeks turned pink. Jack held out a hand and Tooth took it before he led her to the dance floor leaving Rapunzel alone.

* * *

A few more songs played, these a little more upbeat and Rapunzel still wasn't dancing, but she didn't mind. She was starting to get a little thirsty so she decided to go get some punch, then something caught her eye. A cute boy wearing a slim black suit came off the dance floor. His (H/C) hair was loose and slightly messy, probably from dancing a lot. He was heading over to the punch bowl, the exact same place Rapunzel was going.

Rapunzel had several thought going through her head but the main thing was that she was hoping that the boy wouldn't notice her.

* * *

You've come to realize that dancing and avoiding fan girls is thirsty work, so you decided to get some punch, and possibly a snack from the treat table. You arrived at the punch bowl and grabbed a cup. Someone walked up next to you. You looked over, looked back at the punch and then did a double-take. The person next to you was a very pretty girl.

She was wearing a pink dress and her blonde hair feel to the middle of her back, she had a small amount of what looked like bangs above her emerald green eyes, but they seemed to suit her. Before you even knew what you were doing you spoke to her, "Hey," she slightly jumped and looked over at you.

"Me?" she asked and you nodded giving her a slight smile, "Oh hi."

You jerked your head in the direction of the punch bowl, "Want me to get you a drink?" she nodded and you grabbed another up filling it with the pink punch, "Here you are."

"Thanks," she said.

You didn't know why, but you felt compelled to talk to this girl more, "I don't think I got your name."

"Oh sorry," she apologized, something you found rather cute, "I'm Rapunzel."

"That's a pretty name," you felt the urge to add something flirty, but you resisted it, "(Y/N) at your service."

Rapunzel inwardly gasped, _this_ was (Y/N). Sure people said you were cute, but not this cute. "Really? My friends sometime mention you, never thought I'd actually meet you."

"Oh so people are gossiping about me," you said, Rapunzel looked ready to say something but he chuckled, "don't worry I'm just messing with you." You said bringing her some relief, "So why haven't I seen you on the dance floor?"

Rapunzel looked down, "Probably because I don't really dance." You made an 'hm' noise and looked at the other students on the dance floor then back at the blonde.

"Well I think I could use a break, you mind if I hang with you for a few minutes?" you asked and Rapunzel looked surprised, you wanted to hang out with her?

"No, not at all. I could use some company." She said and you gave her a slight smile, and could've sworn you saw her cheeks turn a little pink.

* * *

You talked about a lot of stuff with Rapunzel, she soon got used to you company and soon was talking with you like you two were old friends. You were feeling a little comfortable around Rapunzel, so you decided to try your luck and flirt with her a little.

"I'm surprised you've never been to something like this before. You'd think a girl like you would be popular at an event like this." You said. You put your hand against one of the tables not realizing it had wheels. The table rolled away from you, you were thrown off balance and you stumbled to the ground hitting the table and knocking it over sending the treats on it everywhere. A lot of people saw it and began to laugh. You were a little embarrassed, but then you heard a laugh that stood out in particular. Rapunzel was laughing, it was a pretty sound that fitted her perfectly. You found yourself laughing as you stood up and dusting yourself off.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel said the laugh still in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," you said, "well this certainly proves that I can really fall for a girl." You and Rapunzel shared a small laugh. When you stopped laughing you could help but stare at the blonde next to you. Rapunzel's laughs quieted down and she found herself staring into your (E/C) eyes. After a bit Rapunzel realized you must've caught her staring and he turned away a small blush appearing onto her cheeks. You were finding a lot of stuff about this girl cute.

You looked back to the dance floor and then back to the dance floor, "Hey Rapunzel, would you like to dance?" you asked.

Rapunzel was surprised to say the least, "With you?" she asked and you laughed a little.

"Yes I believe that was implied." You said and Rapunzel wanted to smack herself for her stupidity. "So is that a yes?" you asked and she realized she still needed to give you an answer.

"Oh, sure. I guess one dance wouldn't hurt." She said putting her hand in yours as you were silently asking that you wouldn't step on her feet.

* * *

You led her to the dance floor just as the song was starting to play and just your luck, it was a slow song. You put the hand Rapunzel wasn't already holding on her side and she put her free hand on your shoulder, and then the two of you started to sway to the music.

Rapunzel could feel the gazes of several people on you and her, most of them probably from your jealous fan girls, but she didn't care. You and Rapunzel were moving him perfect sync with each other. And after what seemed like an eternity someone started speaking through the speaker system.

"Okay everyone, sorry to interrupt any moments you may have been having, but I think you'll forgive me when I say it's time for the CoupleSpot!" the DJ said causing several people to get excited.

Rapunzel was confused, she looked over at you, "(Y/N), what's the CoupleSpot?"

"It's a tradition they do at most of the dances, especially at this one." You said, "A spotlight searches the crowd before stopping on a couple and the boy and girl that get illuminated has to kiss in front of everybody. I've never been highlighted by it and there are several couples here so you don't have to worry." You said, Rapunzel turned pink from the thought of kissing you.

A spot light began to search the crowd, "Okay everyone," the DJ said, "let's see who today's lucky couple is." The spotlight search for a while before it stopped… right on you and Rapunzel, "Well there they are, CoupleSpot has chosen!" You and Rapunzel looked at each other before looking away blushing heavily, "Oh c'mon don't be shy. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" The DJ started to say and soon everyone else was joining in.

Rapunzel could swear she was hearing Tooth chant the loudest in the crowd. She looked over at you, you gave her a slight smile that really sent her heart racing. You reached a hand up and tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek. You were just getting lost in her eyes and you leaned down and kissed her perfect lips.

Cheers started to sound from around you and Rapunzel, but neither of you could hear them, they became muffled at the two of you got lost in the kiss. You were the first to pull away from the kiss, and that was when the two of you heard the cat calls and wolf whistles from the crowd.

You grabbed Rapunzel's hand, "Let's get away from here." you said pulling her into the crowd to get away from everyone.

* * *

The rest of the dance was a blast for you and Rapunzel, too bad it was about to come to an end. The two of you had just finished taking a picture so you guys could keep a memory of the whole thing. "I'm going to go and pick up the pictures." You said before leaving the blonde girl alone.

She gave a sweet sigh as she watched you walk away, "Wow, I never knew you to aim that high." She jumped and turned around to see Tooth, "Looks like I was right about you catching (Y/N)'s eyes."

Rapunzel blushed, "So, how was dancing with Jack?" she could fight fire with fire when she wanted to.

Now it was Tooth's turn to blush, "It was nice," Rapunzel gave her a look that told her she knew she was lying, "okay it was amazing, and when it was all over Jack gave me this." Tooth added holding up the perfect red rose in her hand. Rapunzel admired the rose.

"So I'm guessing this is one of your friends." Rapunzel turned around to see you had returned.

"Yeah, (Y/N) this is Tooth." Rapunzel said.

You smiled, "Oh, so _you're_ the girl Jack never shuts up about," Tooth blushed, "well now I can see why." She blushed even harder and you gave a small laugh, "Here you go Rapunzel." You said handing her one of the two pictures in your hands.

"Thanks," Rapunzel said giving you a smile, from the corner of her eyes she saw Tooth smile and walk away. Rapunzel was about to say more when a musical sound was heard, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. It was a text message from her mom. She was here and ready to pick her up.

"I'm guessing you have to go." You said noticing the way she was looking down at her phone.

She nodded, "Well at least I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks to you." She said and your cheeks heated up a bit.

"Well, you're welcome then." She gave you a heart stopping smile before turning and walking toward the door. She was a couple yards away when you remembered. You had forgotten to give her something, "Rapunzel wait!" You said chasing after her.

Rapunzel turned around surprised after hearing you call out her name. You walked up to her, "I have something for you." You said. You took out something that amazed Rapunzel. In your hand was a lavender rose, you couldn't figure out why, but it still looked as perfect from when you first picked it.

To Rapunzel the rose was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and the fact that it was from you made her like it even more. "It's beautiful," she said when she accepted the rose.

"Nowhere as pretty as you are." You said then you almost slapped a hand to your mouth, you hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it was a good mistake considering the smile Rapunzel gave you.

"That's very sweet of you to say," she said, "well I better go."

"Can I at least get one more hug?" you asked trying not to sound too hopeful. She smiled and gave you a soft hug her sweet smelling hair tickling your cheek. She broke away from the hug and left without another word.

* * *

Rapunzel opened the door and climbed into her mother's car, "Did you have a great time Darling?" Gothel asked.

She leaned back in her seat, "The best." She said with a smile looking at the rose in her hand.

Gothel looked at the flower, "Did a boy give you that?" she asked, Rapunzel nodded, "Well he must like you then."

Rapunzel looked at her mom, "What makes you think that?"

She smiled, "Moms no these things, that and there's more than one meaning to a lavender rose."

"What?" the teen asked out of curiosity.

"It means 'enchantment', sometimes it refers to 'love at first sight' I think." She said as she pulled away. Rapunzel looked at the rose a question in her mind. Did you know the meaning of the rose, if so, did it mean anything to you?

* * *

You walked up to the doors of the orphanage, after Rapunzel left the dance seemed pretty boring, so you decided to head 'home'. You walked in to find Flynn playing video games, "Hey (Y/N), did you win any hearts today?"

You chuckled, "I certainly hope so, but this time I think I was robbed." That caught Flynn's attention.

"No way," he said, "a girl actually won you over?"

"I never said that." You said your cheeks heating up.

Flynn laughed, "You're face says otherwise." Your cheeks blazed even more and you put your car keys on the table and walked to your room. When you were out of sight Flynn saw something underneath your keys. He stood up and walked over to it and saw a picture of you and Rapunzel, "Well well well, you certainly know how to catch a real looker (Y/N)."

* * *

Rapunzel went to sleep that night thinking of you not knowing you went to sleep thinking of her. Both of you had the same thought. Would they see the other again? They certainly hoped so.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, this story was actually harder than I originally thought. I wrote it for all of the guys out there crushing on Rapunzel, personally I don't blame you. I'm a full supporter of the Flynn x Rapunzel pairing don't worry, but I thought 'Why not give all the other guys out there a chance?'**

**This story was meant to be a one-shot, but that might change. It all depends on all you readers. It is your story after all.**

**Well either way, I deeply thank all of you that chose to read my story. Be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought of it.**

**Once again. I hope you all have a happy Valentine's Day!**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
